


Twoo Wuv's Kiss

by Reioka



Series: Flash Fics [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Flash Fic, Like flagrant references, M/M, Prompt Fic, The Princess Bride References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reioka/pseuds/Reioka
Summary: Bucky doesn't understand what these pop culture references mean right now, but if they get him kisses, he's fine with that.





	Twoo Wuv's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the sentence prompt: “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

Twoo Wuv's Kiss

 

Bucky didn’t realize Tony was fainting until it was almost too late, the sound of his swoon catching him off-guard. He only barely caught him, knees hitting the ground with a painful thud as he kept Tony from hitting the ground. He gently placed his hand on the back of Tony’s head and tipped it up so he could examine his face in concern. Tony looked like he was simply asleep, eyes shut, lips slightly parted, breathing slow and steady.

 

Bucky lifted his head, scowling. “What did you do?”

 

The woman shrugged, red lips curling into a smug smirk. “I can’t be certain. Midgard has… quite a different effect on my magic.”

 

Bucky wanted to call bullshit, but Tony was out in the open, without armor, and magic-whammied, so instead he scooped Tony up and fled the battlefield for the rest of the Avengers (mostly Thor) to take care of the villain. He paused only to look back at Steve, who gave him a stern nod to confirm he should keep going.

 

He went back to the Tower, because he didn’t trust what was left of SHIELD and he knew that Tony didn’t trust regular doctors. “JARVIS!” he barked as soon as he got into the elevator.

 

 _“Scanning now,”_ JARVIS answered, blue light covering the both of them.

 

Bucky waited anxiously, feeling just as helpless as he had when the woman–Enchantress, Thor had called her–had flung a handful of green magic at Tony. Nothing had happened, and Tony had just looked confused, and then… then the swoon had come. Bucky should have done something, should have–should have pushed him out of the way, or jumped in front of him, or… or anything that hadn’t just been him standing there, staring like a dolt.

 

 _“It appears Sir is merely sleeping, but I will continue scanning him regularly,”_   JARVIS informed him after a moment.  _“As his ailment is magical in nature and he needs no immediate medical intervention, I suggest you take Sir to his room.”_

 

Bucky was both relieved and dismayed. “Okay.” At least nothing was wrong medically. He knew Tony would hate to wake up in the infirmary.

 

Tony looked so small on his bed. Bucky frowned and pulled a blanket up over him, but it made him look even smaller. He considered taking the blanket back off, then decided against it. Tony wouldn’t get cold this way, and if he got overheated, JARVIS could lower the temperature. He also considered leaving, but in the end, couldn’t stand the idea of Tony being alone. Besides… what if the Enchantress could track her magic? Tony needed protection.

 

Bucky spent some time circling the room, checking for weak spots, before he pulled a chair over to sit next to Tony. He could have sat on the bed, but that felt too intimate, especially with Tony unconscious. He kept glancing out the windows, checking over his shoulder at the door, before looking back at Tony, fidgeting. Finally, he carefully took Tony’s hand between his own, thumb gently stroking over his knuckles as he examined his face.

 

Tony looked peaceful, like he never did when he was awake. He didn’t have the pinched expression of stress, or the frown lines, or the anxious wrinkles. Bucky lifted his hand to run his thumb over Tony’s smooth forehead, feeling a little melancholy over how hard Tony worked, and feeling a little guilty for thinking Tony was somehow more beautiful when he was awake and animated.

 

Still, there was something about Tony asleep that tugged at his heartstrings. Tony’s mouth always seemed to be moving–if he wasn’t talking, he was drinking something, and if he wasn’t drinking, he was eating, and sometimes even if he was eating, he would still chatter away. Now his mouth was still, and Bucky had time to really look at it, and no one was there to tease him about it. Tony’s lips looked soft, and fuller than he’d expected. They were also the prettiest shade of pink.

 

Bucky had never noticed that before. He bit his bottom lip, feeling ashamed, then leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Tony’s mouth, jerking back as quickly as he’d advanced. He focused on Tony’s hand in his, blushing, and hoped JARVIS would be kind enough not to tell Tony what he’d done. It was probably the only kiss he’d ever get.

 

It took a moment for the fact that Tony’s fingers had curled around his to sink in.

 

Bucky jerked, eyes flicking up to find Tony blinking at him placidly, still looking quite sleepy. “Tony?”

 

“Mm,” Tony agreed, eyes shutting for a moment before he forced them back open. “Wha’ happen’?”

 

Bucky smiled crookedly. “Hate to tell you this, doll, but… you fainted…straight into my arms.”

 

Tony frowned at him. “Oh.”

 

“You know,” Bucky added playfully. “If you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

 

Tony appeared to think about it for a moment, but then he shrugged. Bucky tried to casually pull his hands back, but Tony wouldn’t let go. He tried half-heartedly to pull his hand away but gave up when Tony made an annoyed sound and squeezed tighter.

 

“Alas, James,” Thor said, bursting into the room. “The Enchantress has informed me that only true love’s kiss shall wake the fair Anthony from his–Oh,” he said, pausing, when he saw Tony blinking at him, clearly awake, if not entirely alert. “Oh. I see you had it well in hand.”

 

“True love?!” Bucky squeaked, and flushed darker than a tomato, but Thor was already backing out of the room again,  _chortling_  to himself. He looked back at Tony to see if he was upset.

 

“Twoo wuv,” Tony said. “Wuv–too wuv–will fowwow you forwever, so tweasure your wuv.”

 

Bucky blinked at him, even more confused than ever. “…What?”

 

“We’ll watch that movie at the next movie night,” Tony said, and then yawned. “Kiss me again, while I’m too tired to overthink it?”

 

“Okay,” Bucky said obediently, and leaned in to press another kiss to his lips.


End file.
